Sayonara
by DoctorMask
Summary: Duduk disana, ditelan warna hitam keabu-abuan sore itu. Aku tidak sekuat itu untuk berdiri. \\OneShot\\


_**Genre: Slice of life, Angst, Drama.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Character (c) Vocaloid, Story (c) DoctorMask.**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **Typo(s), etc.**_

 _ **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Tiara ft Hatsune miku – Sayonara dan terimakasih kepada seorang teman yang sudah memberikan inspirasi ini dari pengalamannya.**_

 _ **Miku versi yang rambutnya sebahu. Silakan membaca^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Arigatou**

" _...Aaa.."_

 _Rasanya aku ingin berteriak saat ini._

 _Berteriak dengan keras sampai suaraku habis._

 _Tetesan hujan memanggil teman-temannya, setiap detik, semakin banyak._

 _Jadi seperti ini rasanya._

 _Sakit, ya..._

Sebelumya, kulihat bayangan diantara kita masih sama, matahari diatas bersinar tanpa keraguan. Namun kau duduk disebelah dengan jarak, tanpa melihat wajahku. Apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini?

Ingin rasanya memegang pundak atau mengelus rambut itu untuk sekedar memberinya kenyamanan, tapi mengapa sangat sulit tangan ini untuk bergerak?

Aku pun hanyut dalam pemikiran sendiri. Rasa senang saat ia selalu membalas sapaan di sekolah maupun _e-mail_ ku, namun memang, terasa ada yang berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Sampai saat ini, aku duduk tidak jauh darinya, setelah ia membelikanku es krim dan berjalan bersama. Sempat terbesit saat itu bahwa aku masih mempunyai harapan.

Pakaian yang sedang kupakai saat ini berwarna hijau _tosca_ polos, rambut sebahu tertiup angin dengan lembut. Sengaja memakai _make-up_ yang tidak begitu tebal karena kukira ini hari yang spesial, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah merias wajahku.

' _Iya, kau sangat spesial untukku.'_ Andai kubisa mengatakannya dengan lantang saat ini.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Sudah seminggu ini aku merasa aneh, selalu berdebar-debar saat ia menyapaku di sekolah. Tidak bisa kutahan senyuman ini, sepertinya kedua mataku sedang berbinar saat itu. Sekarang aku sedang membawa dua buah bekal makanan, tidak kumakan semua tentunya. Satu lagi untuk- _ny_ a, setiap hari sebelum berangkat sekolah aku membuatkannya bekal, pastinya harus bangun pagi untuk ini semua. Entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi agenda rutin bagiku.

Rasanya tidak sabar mendengar bel istirahat, kemarin malam ia mengirim sebuah pesan dan ingin memakan bekal bersama di atap sekolah. Apakah ini saatnya?

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

 _Kriet._

Untunglah siang itu sangat cerah, sehingga aku bisa makan bekal bersama dengannya. Setelah kubuka pintu tersebut sudah terlihat ia berdiri disana sedang menatap ke lapangan, sampai ia tahu kalau aku sudah datang lalu tersenyum kepadaku.

"Sudah datang? Ah, ayo duduk dulu."

Aku mengangguk, tidak lupa aku membalas senyumnya tadi. Kami berbincang ringan, sesekali bertukar pikiran. 'Ah, rasanya senang sekali.' Batinku.

"Makanannya sangat enak, aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman dibuatkan begini... Tapi, terimakasih Miku."

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum kepadaku, hanya kepadaku. "Hehe, sama-sama. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali..." Diikuti dengan anggukan. ' _Justru aku yang harusnya berterimakasih kepadamu.'_

Disela-sela makan ia bergumam, lalu menoleh kearahku. "Besok minggu kau punya waktu luang? Hm... Bisakah kita keluar bersama?"

Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak, 'K-Kencan?!' Teriakku dalam hati, masih tidak percaya bahwa ini ajakan kencan.

'T-Tidak, tidak mungkin. Hanya ajakan biasa, m-mungkin seperti ajakan makan bersama yang biasa saja, tidak lebih, ya... Tidak lebih.' Terlihat menggelengkan wajahku.

"Miku? T-Tidak bisa ya? Haha..." Seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang terlihat tidak gatal.

"E-Eh... Bukan, bukan. Aku bisa, i-iya bisa, tentu saja. Hehe,"

Apakah aku sudah tersenyum dengan benar sekarang? Bahkan sepertinya terlihat sekali kalau aku menyukai ajakannya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah... Akan ku _e-mail_ jam dan tempatnya ya." Ia mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya dan dijawab dengan anggukanku.

' _Ah... Aku sedang bermimpi?'_

Terdengar suara bel yang mengharuskan kami kembali ke kelas. Sesampainya di kelasku ia melambaikan tangannya sejenak lalu berjalan ke kelasnya. Kami seangkatan, namun dikelas yang berbeda. Saat bersamanya waktu terasa cepat, aku terpaku disana masih melihat punggung yang semakin lama menjauh. Rasanya hangat, senang, semua rasa positif bercampur didalam sini.

Setelah itu aku tersadar, bahwa aku, menyukai- _nya_.

Saat bel berbunyi aku bergegas untuk pulang, tidak sengaja aku melihatnya disana dengan seorang perempuan. Sepertinya juga seangkatan, mereka tertawa bersama, sama seperti yang ia lakukan terhadapku.

' _Ternyata, bukan hanya aku yang diperlakukan seperti itu...'_

Inikah yang disebut cemburu, bahkan ia belum menjadi milikku. Aku kembali mencoba untuk tidak berpikiran hal-hal yang buruk, toh, besok hanya acara keluar biasa.

' _Iya, besok akan baik-baik saja.'_

"Um... Nah, sudah." Terlihat pantulan diriku dicermin, seperti bukan aku. Jadi, ini yang dirasakan teman-teman kalau sedang menyukai seseorang. Berusaha tampil sebaik mungkin, karena rasa sayang ini.

Masalahnya, apakah perasaan ini bisa tersampaikan dengan baik kepadanya?

"Aaah..." Kedua pipiku kutepuk, meyakinkan diri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Ayo, Candy, kau pasti bisa!" Menyemangati diri sendiri seraya melangkah dengan percaya diri. "Ibu, aku berangkat dulu." Diikuti rasa optimis, poni kubenarkan agar simetris dan kembali melangkah ketempat janjian kami.

Kulihat ia duduk disana sudah dengan membawa dua es krim ditangannya. Aku terpaku, kaki tidak bisa kulangkahkan. Pakaian nonformal yang tidak biasa kulihat, kini ia sudah mengetahui keberadaanku lalu tersenyum seperti biasanya. Baru saja ia ingin melambai, tapi baru ingat bahwa ia masih membawa es krim tersebut, jadi aku berjalan kearahnya seraya tersenyum.

"Apakah sudah menunggu lama?" Karena aku merasa tepat waktu, bahkan datang sebelum waktu yang ditentukannya.

Seraya memberikan es krim rasa stroberi itu kepadaku, "Ingin menghabiskan es krim seraya berjalan? Ah, aku bingung harus kemana sebaiknya, jadi aku belum tentukan tempatnya..." Ujarnya seraya tertawa ringan.

' _Hanya dengan bersamanya saja aku sudah cukup.'_

"Tentu saja, ah, aku juga... Jadi tidak tahu tempat yang pas. Kita jalan dulu saja, mungkin nanti akan ada hal yang menarik disekitar sini." Aku tertawa kecil seraya mencoba menghabiskan es krimku sebelum meleleh. Sebenarnya aku tidak tidur semalaman, kantung mataku terlihat tidak ya?

Sekarang kami berjalan berdampingan, benar-benar seperti mimpi. Ia sangat baik dan mengasyikkan.

' _Aku ingin menggenggam tangannya...'_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Saat ini kau menatapku, senyuman itu perlahan mengembang. Tidak sempat kukedipkan kedua mata ini, seperti sebuah harapan yang baru saja kembali. Baru ingin kubuka sebuah pembicaraan, tapi ia menyela terlebih dahulu.

' _Sudah selesai ya.'_

Itu hanya bayangan beberapa menit yang lalu, saat matahari masih bersinar tanpa sungkan. Waktu terus berputar, tanpa menghiraukan kami. Sekarang sudah mulai mendung, bayangan kami pun sudah tidak terlihat.

Andai saja, aku tidak kelepasan berkata seperti itu.

' _Suka...'_

' _Aku suka...'_

' _Sangat menyayanginya...'_

Seharusnya tadi kupendam saja perasaan ini, ia tidak merespon perkataanku, hanya diam dan tidak ingin menatapku? Apakah aku terlalu berharap?

Sepertinya _make-up_ ku sudah luntur bersamaan dengan air hujan dan, air mataku. Suaraku tidak bisa keluar, kedua mataku terus mengeluarkan air mata. Kepala ini terasa berat, aku masih duduk disana yang sudah ditinggalkannya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Setelah senyuman itu ia kembali pergi meninggalkanku. Bahkan sebelum aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku.

Sempat kutatap punggung itu seperti kemarin, semakin lama, semakin menjauh, lalu menghilang. Besok akan seperti apa ya, apakah aku masih bisa membuatkannya bekal? Berbincang ringan dengannya? Siapa yang harus memulai pembicaraan besok?

' _Aku?'_

Kini aku sudah menunduk, menutup kedua mata seraya menahan keseimbanganku agar tidak jatuh. Rasanya sakit, kesal, semua menjadi satu.

Jika saja sekarang aku sedang bermimpi.

' _Ini bohong kan...?'_

Rasanya seperti sedang terjatuh dari tempat yang sangat tinggi. Dulu saat kita tertawa bersama, saling membalas senyum, semua itu besok akan dianggap sebagai mimpi. Bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih memikirkanmu, akan kuanggap senyuman itu sebagai jawaban.

Aku menengadah menatap langit, menyipitkan kedua mata karena air hujan yang menerpa wajahku. Semuanya kelabu, hawa dingin tidak kuhiraukan. Seharusnya aku tidak berhak untuk cemburu, bahkan sampai berharap seperti ini.

' _Padahal, aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi dia menjauh.'_

Kupejampan kedua mataku dan mengingat kembali senyumannya. Seraya berdiri aku tersenyum, air mataku pun perlahan terhenti.

Kubuka perlahan kedua mataku, seraya menarik napas, "Aaa.." Kucoba untuk berteriak, suaraku terdengar serak.

"Aaaaaa..."

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berteriak, terdengar _echo_ disana. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang disekitar.

Tidak hanya dia laki-laki didunia ini, pelan-pelan aku akan berusaha melupakannya. Walaupun sakit, itu resiko yang harus kutanggung.

.

.

.

" _Goodbye, my love, thank you so much._ _I'll walk forward without looking back..."_

 **FIN**

 **Notes**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic ini^^**

 **Kritik & Saran bisa langsung hubungi saya, saya harap kalian menyukai jalan ceritanya.**

 **Review please?**


End file.
